The symptoms of insulin-dependent (type I) diabetes could theoretically be corrected by the administration of insulin. Unfortunately, the current method of periodic insulin injection provides a poor approximation of the normal insulin output. Feedback controlled release of insulin into blood circulation is one approach that can be used to maintain blood glucose concentrations at desired levels. This pilot study (R21 application) is aimed at demonstrating the utility of a novel approach to the syntheses of new types of polymeric materials for the development of an artificial pancreas. Specifically, in this application model studies will be performed to build polymeric receptors that can bind the glucose conjugates on such polymeric receptors. If the applicant can successfully demonstrate the feasibility of the concept, it opens the possibility of using the same method for the syntheses of polymeric receptors for glycosylated insulin. Such polymers, if successfully developed, could conceivably be used as an implantable artificial pancreas.